


Ruby

by opal_sapphire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Ruby" by Twenty One Pilots.





	Ruby

_Ruby, I can’t wait to see you  
I’ve waited all this week_

Killian couldn’t wait for the one day of the week when he would see you. The two of you would meet at the diner every Sunday for lunch and just talk. Not only was it a much needed distraction from the events that plagued Storybrooke, it was also fun.

_Ruby, you’re royalty  
In your home land  
They all call you queen_

In the land you originated from before you came to town, you were in line to be queen. Your destiny was to rule your people with a benevolent and just hand. But you didn’t want to. Being a queen wasn’t your destiny, no matter what you were told. So, after much deliberation, you renounced your claim to the throne. Instead of you, the kingdom got someone much more suited to rule them.  
Seeing the proof you needed that you made the right decision, you left and came to Storybrooke. Rumor has it that it’s the place to go for a fresh start.

_You’re true and pure_

Killian was convinced that you were too good for him. So he never told you how he felt. He never told you that you were the angel that kept him going every day, that made it all worth it.

_**You’re an angel**_


End file.
